Complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) is a technology for constructing various types of circuits. CMOS circuits may use a combination of p-type and n-type metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFETs) to implement logic gates and other digital circuits. CMOS technology is used in various applications, including but not limited to microprocessors, microcontrollers, static RAM, etc.